Barney's Greatest Hits
Barney's Greatest Hits is a stage show that started performing at Star Hall in Hong Kong on March 25, 2016 until March 27, 2016. It was then performed at The Theatre at Mediacorp from September 9-11 2016. The show will soon perform July 7-9 in Malaysia at the Putrajaya International Convention Centre. It will also soon perform August / December 2017 in Indonesia & South East Asia Region. Synopsis Hey Barney fans! It’s time to sing and dance with the purple dinosaur, Barney and his friends Baby Bop, BJ and Riff, in this high-energy song and dance live on stage. To celebrate Barney’s love and care over 25 years, a brand new musical with many of Barney’s popular and favorite songs all in one show. Kids, let’s raise up your hands, shake your body, move your feet and sing-along with Barney in this super-dee-duper musical show. Barney leads the little audiences to the imaginative adventure tour. They go to the Musical Castle and meet the King; then they travel to outer space to visit the purple planet. Finally Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff present the top hits and there will be plenty of fun for everyone! Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Dean Wendt, Costume: Earl Baer / Ronnie Cardano) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Martin Apolinar /) * BJ (Voice: Patty Writz, Costume: Renee Rose Velez Escueta) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Harnefer Aliwang) ** Andy (Zachary Webster) ** Penny (Melissa Gan Liyan)5 ** Jessica (Sarah Gattellari) ** Justin (Christian) ** The King (Max Patterson) ** King Morado (Max Patterson) ** The Guard (Max Patterson) Songs NOTE: The song list may or may not be complete. The songs listed are confirmed based on footage of the show. Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops & Mr. Knickerbocker) # Castles So High # Look at Me, I'm Three # You Can Count on Me # It's a Great Day # Wave the Flags # Musical Castle Nursery Rhyme Sing-Along: (Little Bo Peep/Hickory Dickory Dock/Pat-A-Cake/Mary Had a Little Lamb and Jack and Jill) # I'm the King # Musical Castle Celebration Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay/When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band and Wave the Flags) (Reprise) # It's a Great Day (Reprise) Act 2 # Colors All Around # I Hear Music Everywhere # The Clapping Song # The Rocket Song # A Perfectly Purple Day # A Rock N Roll Star # A Friend Like You # If All the Raindrops (Reprise) # Colors All Around (Reprise) # You Can Make Music with Anything # Mr. Knickerbocker (Reprise) # The Dino Dance # I Love You Trivia * A majority of this stage show were from the previous shows Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Space Adventures and a Top 5 Countdown with Barney from HIT Entertainment's The Little Big Club: Live In Concert. The first act is taken from Barney's Musical Castle. Songs 12-18 are taken from Barney's Space Adventures and songs 19-24 are from the countdown. Since a majority of this show is taken from the previous shows listed above, characters such as The King, King Morado, and the kids Andy, Penny, Jessica and Justin made a return. * This is the fourth Barney stage show to be produced by Smile Live Entertainment after Barney's Musical Castle (Asia), Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (Asia) & Barney's Space Adventures(that was originally produced by Millennium Entertainment International in Asia). * The show was going to perform November 3-5 at The Hall Senayan City in Jakarta in Indonesia but got canceled. The show was also expected to perform March / April 2017 in Indonesia & South East Asia Region but has gotten no reports of performances. Both of these performances would've been presented by Original Production. Videos Category:Stage Shows